numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/If I wrote YouTube Rewind 2018
Me: Hello. I am TSRITW. You probably know me as AwesomeGuy69 or NG TSZ YAU 3C24. And today, I'm taking over YouTube Rewind. *Me: Now, I would show some Fortnite clips first, but FORTNITE SHOULD TOTALLY DIE RIGHT NOW. What we will do is to remember the three Stephens: Stefan Karl, Stephen Hawking, and Stephen Hillinburg. May they all rest in peace. *(We Are Number One, Mountain King, and Spongebob theme on sad piano play in that order) *** *Voiceover: In this world of lies and deception... *Flat-Earther: THE EARTH IS FLAT! *Anti-Vaxxer: VACCINES CAUSE AUTISM! *Voiceover: ...four "scientists" decided to END IT ALL... *TKOR, Nate, TheBackyardScientist, and Mark Rober: WITH SCIENCE, DUH! *(montage of those "scientists" launching flat-earthers into space and shooting anti-vaxxers with a vaccine rifle) *Voiceover: Many people started joining the resistance as well. *Person #1: I JUST REALIZED VACCINES HAVE THOSE "HARMFUL" MATERIALS TO MAKE THEM MORE EFFECTIVE! *Person #2: WE COULD'VE STOPPED ALL EPIDEMICS MONTHS AGO! *Person #3: YEAH, AND GMOS AND MSG ARE NOT BAD AT ALL! *Person #4: CLIMATE CHANGE AND SANTA ARE ACTUALLY REAL, BUT CHEMTRAILS AREN'T! *Person #5: Wait, Santa is real? *Person #4: Yeah, it's scientifically proven. *Student: MATHEMATICS IS THE LANGUAGE OF THE UNIVERSE! MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP MAKING FUN OF SCHOOL AND START STUDYING FOR OUR EXAMS! *Person #6: WE COULD EXTRACT THE ENERGY FROM BLACK HOLES AND THE SUN IF WE ALL AGREE ON ONE THING: *The Resistance: WE ALL BELIEVE IN SCIENCE! *Voiceover: But the dumb people did not give up. They formed their own side, known as THE DUMMIES. *Idiot #1: Climate change is fake! *Idiot #2: Chemtrails exist! *Billy O'Brien: You are all norons! *(the Dummies stare at Billy) *Billy O'Brien: Nan, Cookie Nasterson was right. You ARE the dunnies. (joins the Resistance) *Voiceover: And they won't stop until the end of... *''SCIENCE WARS.'' *Voiceover: Coming to a theater/theatre near you, summer who cares what the year is. *** *Me: Clickbait is EVERYWHERE, and especially on the suggestions bar. Maybe it's time that we all... *Kid: ...be a hero? *Me: No. Also, PJ Masks was just a "meh" show anyway. What I should say is, it's time... *DHMIS Fanboy: ...TO LURN sic! *Me: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared is going to be an actual TV show, but that's not what I'm gonna say. It's time that we all JOIN THE DARK SIDE. *(The Imperial March plays) *Audience: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hater: COME ON! WHO THE HELL LIKES STAR WARS ANYWAY? *Me: I would shoot you if you don't shut your piehole. *Hater: (covers their mouth) *Me: We are going to get rid of clickbait once and for all. No more Facts Verse... *Jarvis Johnson: They mostly make list videos and news stories videos that are often about birth stories. as for the actual facts on the channel, they range from OPINION, to WRONG, to DOWNRIGHT HARMFUL! *Me: No more Troom Troom... *Hurricane: IN THE NAME OF RAW GARLIC! *Me: No more 7-Second Riddles... *The Spookiest Ghost: THEY DON'T EVEN GIVE OUT THE ANSWERS TO THEIR RIDDLES! *Me: No more 5-Minute Crafts... *Robby: SOMETIMES THEY'RE COMPLICATED AND DON'T WORK! *Lonnie: I'd stick to gaming. *Me: And NO. MORE. BRIGHT SIDE. WHO'S WITH ME!? *Audience: EVERYONE! *Me: Good. We saved this many people. Now we need to save the rest of the world. *** *(the Cool And Terrific Stars and the Paw Patrol (and other dogs, including Dog Man and Gabe the Dog's ghost) start ramming at each other, until...) *James Rallison: People like to put everybody into two categories: either you're a dog person, or a cat PURRson, but do I have to pick just ONE? Can't I look at these two animals and say that both of them have good qualities that make them amazing pets, why can't I pick BOTH? I... I'm bisexual for animals! Wait... *(the C.A.T.S. and the dogs start loving each other, but the StR host cut Marshall in half) *StR host: Well, there is one Marshal(l) we should take their word for... *Marshal Does Stuff: DON'T USE A MEME IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN! DON'T USE A MEME IF YOU DON'T WANNA CAUSE A SCENE! *Captain Disillusion: You see that? That is a masterpiece. *Mr. Flare's soul: Agreed. *Captain Disillusion: Plus, the VFX are... FLAWLESS! I can't believe someone worked hard enough to get this completely right! *** *Me: And now... approximately 20 seconds of EVIL CELLS. *Audience: (seems confused) *Me: I mean, CANCER. *(Baby Shark song starts, but just before the first "shark", it switches to...) *Papa: Johny Johny? *Johny Johny: Yes papa? *Papa: Any news in gaming? *Johny Johny: YES PAPA! *(You Don't Know Jack theme plays) *Zerro: We have a NEW JACKBOX PARTY PACK! As well as the Jackbox Party QUINTPACK! Get FIVE Jackbox Party Packs for the price of... *Four (BFB): FOUR! *Zerro: And how many free babies is that? *Cinko: Five... *Esquardo: ...minus four... *Wunsie: ...equal one! *Zerro: Correct! *(the music switched to SSBU theme) *Colin the Computer: And great news to all the Switch owners, because we have SMASH FOR SWITCH! There's still no Waluigi... YET. *Me: But now, let's get to MOBILE gaming. First and foremost, let's all agree on one thing: MOBILE GAMERS ARE A CATEGORY OF GAMERS. Second, the adpocalypse is still here. Cliche mobile game ads are EVERYWHERE, especially the X vs. Y, False Advertising, Failure Must Be An Option, Definitely Not Scripted Gameplay, and there has been a new category of cliche mobile game ads: GOING INTO OVERDRIVE. Just watch. *(insert an X vs. Y Cash Inc. ad, a False Advertising Hello Stars ad, a FMBAO Hello Cats ad, and a DNSG Lords Mobile ad) *Me: The worst thing is that idle games are somehow the next big thing, but we should all know that IDLE IS EVIL! Isn't that right, Dragon Mania Legends? *DML: dragons make mischief *Me: You read my mind, DML. However, this year, we celebrated the 9th birthday anniversaries of two video games that are still popular today. You want me to tell you what they are? *Audience: YEAH! *Me: Okay then. The first game is Minecraft. The second game is... *Audience: (chanting "Roblox") *Me: NO! ROBLOX WAS MADE BEFORE 2009! It's 14 years old now, and I said 9! NINE! The second game is REALLY... ANGRY BIRDS! *(some clips of AB games from earliest to latest, and also some parts of the movie) *(also at one point Ari flashes through the screen and makes a cameo) *Me: And that is all that we should remember about this year! I'm TSRITW, and remember: EATING TIDE PODS IS DEADLY! *(recap of the entire whole new YTR 2018, while the Total Drama theme (but every "be famous" is "go backwards") plays) Category:Blog posts